


Stalkerism, Identities and boys

by dogsat4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is going to be red in the face, F/M, Gen, Marinette is bold, Marinette is flirty, Oblivious Teenagers, Permenantly, Ratings may go up, Teenagers, bad idea, marinette finds out first, shitty planing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette discovers Chat Noir's identity due to a hand written note (Or her stalkerish tendicies make themselves useful) while Chat and Adrien deal with a flirty Ladybug and Marinette and becoming permanently red in the face.<br/>Someone save the poor boy.</p><p>(Takes place after dark cupid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Writing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of another series! Also it will be spanning all of Season 1 so get ready for a ride!  
> This is intended to be funny so there will be some inconsistencies!  
> This is also unbeta'd!

Marinette stared dreamily at Adrien's head as she absently chewed on the end of her pen, lost in the daydreams of 'their' possible future. Marinette is so completely out of it that when the class ends, it comes as a surprise which has her blushing in embarrassment.

Alya shows an indulgent smile at the actions of Marinette, exasperated with her best friend and snickers silently as Marinette starts to stutter badly, with the reason of why being in front of her.

"Hey Marinette!" Comes the voice of Marinette's problems, Adrien Agreste

"H-h-hi! H-h-ey! Adrien! H-h-ow ar-re you?!" Her words are jumbled up from the fact that Adrien is talking to her!

Alya snickers quietly at her side, ignoring the pleading looks being shot her way.

"Are you okay? I just noticed that you came late today." The boy completely ignore the stumble, something that Marinette thanks Lady Luck for.

"Me? I'm fine! Was sleeping with you! I'm mean IN! I was just sleeping in!!" Marinette rambles hoping that Adrien would dismiss this slip up too and to her eternal gratitude, he does.

"That's good! Well See you later!" Adrien waves and leaves the room giving Marinette the utter freedom to sag and fangirl over the fact that 'ADRIEN WAS WORRIED FOR ME!!!'

"Girl, I can see you fangirl from here but we need to leave." Alya's amused voice breaks her out of her stupor.

"Right!" Marinette jumps on the chance to leave the school as fast as possible so she can at least squeal in private.

X

When finally at home, Marinette proceeded to squeal into her pillow.

Tikki floated nearby smiling, as she shook her head fondly at her charge's actions.

Tikki loved Marinette but there are times when her actions cause her to see her as the young child she is and not the heroine she is at times.

Once the squealing had stopped, Marinette had one of the biggest smiles on and that sparkle in her eye that told Tikki that Marinette would be on a design and creation spree.

The action of Marinette flamboyantly opening her sketch book only confirmed her prediction.

It looks like this would be another night where Tikki would have to remind Marinette to sleep.

X

Marinette hadn't even ventured down to have dinner with her parents as they understood that when Marinette was in the 'mood' there was no distracting her, so Tom had left a small plate of pastries on the side and it had taken Tikki's constant badgering to get Marinette to eat.

And so, the hours had passed quickly moving from six o'clock to eight to eleven. And through the hours Marinette had worked tirelessly in designing a elegant dress that was a mix of the 1930s american and the traditional chinese qipao.

Marinette was so entrenched in to her work, she did not notice a certain sly prowling black cat on her roof.

Said black cat noticed that Marinette was deep in her zone, and while he wanted to come in, this was his chance to observe the creative side of her.

Next to Chat Noir was a small box, delicately wrapped is aquamarine paper with a black ribbon and attached to it, was a plain white card which had some writing on it's surface.

Chat's baton beeped in warning, an alarm he had set to remind him when to get back home.

Chat sighed, he had intended to give Marinette a 'thank you' gift for helping out with the Evillustrator but seeing her in complete concentration with a rather adorable look on her face, he hadn't wanted to see that look leave.

So he stayed on the roof and watched.

However as his time as Chat Noir was coming to an end, he knew he would have to give her the gift.

With a deep breath, Chat gently tapped on her window.

Marinette's hands stilled as her head lifted to listen for the sound of tapping.

With a sneaky grin, Chat tapped on the window again and watched as Marinette's head snapped in his direction, her eyes widening as she took in form.

Marinette jumped in surprise and rushed over the to trap door window to unlock it.

"Hey there Purrincess." Chat purr-ed with a grin as he slinked down from the hole with the grace of a cat.

"C-chat Noir! What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in." He replied with a grin, that playful glint clear in his eyes.

Marinette resisted the urge to groan and gave her silly cat a smile.

"And to give you this." Chat continued and presented Marinette with her gift with a flourish and a deep bow.

Marinette looked at the small box in shock and a gentle blush bloomed on her face as she took the gift from Chat Noir as if it had been made of glass.

Chat peaked through his bangs and felt his own smile grow at seeing that gentle look on Marinette's face, something he wouldn't have been able to see as Adrien.

"Wow! T-thanks Chat!" Marinette was completely blown away at the unexpected gift.

"I'm glad." Chat smiled at her with an uncharacteristically gentle smile, one that sent her heart fluttering.

"Well then Princess! I've got to go! Cat-ch you later!" Chat Noir sent Marinette a rather roguish grin and leapt back up through the window and into the night.

X

Marinette stared slightly dumbstruck with the sudden departure of Chat Noir, still holding his gift.

"But...what was the gift for?" She asked the quiet room.

"There's a card on the present, maybe that will tell you." Tikki's voice sounded loud next to her ear and Marinette jerked in the opposite direction of the noise, a small squeaking escaping her mouth as she tried her best not to scream with her heart racing as she tried to calm down from her scare.

"Tikki, please don't do that again." Marinette spoke, her voice quivering with the last remnants of her scare.

Tikki just giggled and motioned at the box again.

Marinetted nodded sheepishly and pulled out the card from under the ribbons.

"Marinette,

Thanks for your help with the Evillustrator.  
You were are great help and strong!  
Stay safe,

Chat Noir"

Her blush came back and a soft smiled spread on her face.

As flirty and silly as Chat Noir is, he does have a heart of gold.

  
Marinette stared at the card from Chat for a while before an annoying feeling of familiarity took root in her mind. She traced the words with her eyes puzzled. There was something familiar about the writing but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

With a frustrated sigh, Marinette moved to pin the note next to her other prized items, one of which is the love letter from Adrien, so she can start preparing to get to bed, Tikki having already fallen asleep a while ago.

That's when she noticed it.

The writing looked so similar to Adrien's love letter. With a frown, Marinette pulls off the letter and takes the two back to her workshop desk.

There she places the slips of paper under the magnifying glass and examines the writing.

Marinette inspects the way the 't' are crossed, the way the 'i' are dotted and the way the 'A' is signed as Adrien and as Chat.

She knows that different people have different writing styles but she's seen his hand writing so many times, studied his letter in detail that Marinette is positive that these two pieces of paper in her hands were done by the same person.

It's an exact match.

Her silly kitty is Adrien.

Her crush is Chat.

They are the same person.

Marinette calmly turned off the light of the magnifying glass, walked straight to her bed and fell in it, deeming it too troublesome to even Deal with this right now.

X

Morning comes with the same problem she had the night before, just the thought of it has her groan and roll over, stuffing her face into the pillow below her.

Chat likes Ladybug.

That thought alone has her face heating up before it deflates.

Marinette isn't Ladybug, she's just plain old Marinette. There was nothing special about her and not only that, she can't even get out two sentences around Adrien!

She wasn't just going to let it go, no. Marinette was going to get over her shyness and make him like her too! That way, if her luck holds true, she might be lucky enough to have both Chat Noir and Adrien like her. All of her.

Another though dampened her mood again.

'How many other girls does Chat flirt with?' Marinette wonders, feeling morose before the fire of jealousy ignites in her belly.

'Well he doesn't get to anymore!' She thought hotly.

'

"Marinette, you'll be late for school!" Tikku called at her.

"Adrien is Chat Noir." Marinette replies with an edge of hysteria in her voice.

There is a stunned silence before Tikki's wavering voice speaks.

"Are you sure?" That apparently was the wrong thing to ask because suddenly Marinette whirled into action.

"The note from Chat? The handwriting is an exact match to Adrien!! Not only that but they LOOK similar too! The same body build! The same Hair!! And! And! every time there is an Akuma attack he is also the one other who goes missing and ISN'T turned into an Akuma Victim!" Marinette gestured wildly as she paced around her room, panting from the effort.

When nothing was said, Marinette turned sharply and saw the shocked look on her Kwami's face.

"Well?" Marinette demanded impatiently.

"Wow." was all that Tikki said.

" 'Wow'? What do you mean 'wow?!' I just told you Adrien is Chat Noir and all you can say is 'wow'?! " Marinette's voice reached a higher pitch with incredulity and hysteria making themselves known again.

"Marinette calm down." The little god spoke to her charge forcefully.

"Calm! The love of my life is Chat Noir and I've been Turing him down for himself! My life is over!" Said charge groaned in utter defeat.

"Oh Marinette...do you Have any solid proof that Adrien is Chat?"

"Apart from the hand writing?" Tikki added at the deadpan look from Marinette.

"Well...No." She says, uncertainly.

"Then you should find some!" Tikki encouraged her.

Marinette frowned as she thought.

"How do I do that?" The young girl asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something!" Tikki spoke optimistically, hiding her own lack of ideas.

"Thanks Tikki! You're the best!" Marinette cheered before she glanced at the clock.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" She shouted in panic as she zoomed through her room getting her books for school and dressed.

Tikki smiled happily as she observed her chosen, finally! There were getting somewhere!

X

Marinette was once again late for school, only just. Ms Bustier merely shook her head at the slight tardiness of one of her dear students before she continued with the class role.

Said girl ducked her head sheepishly as she moved to her seat, passing by Adrien as she walked, valiantly fighting down her blush as his head turned to say good morning.

"Good morning Marinette." He started, awkwardly smiling at her.

"G-g-good Morning!" Marinette stuttered back. Her mind blanking out at his awkward smile and her body moving on auto pilot.

With her butt parked on her seat, and Adrien no longer smiling at her Marinette felt some semblance of reality return to her mind.

Marinette stared with pursed lips and narrow eyes. She needed some way to gather proof that Adrien was Chat or at least Vice versa.

Before an idea could come to her, Ms Bustier commanded the attention of the class again and began French.

X

As soon as class was over, Marinette bolted to the library, giving Alya a rushed excuse, skipped right past Adrien and shot straight down the hall leaving them in the dust.

Once there, Marinette retreated to the most secluded, darkest corner of the library.

She double checked around corners for anyone before sitting at the large wooden table, letting Tikki out in the process.

Marinette had a single sheet of A4 paper spread out before her. The paper had a single line down the middle, splitting it in half. One side there was a 'C' and on the other an 'A'.

Tikki, who had been silently observing, finally decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing Marinette?" She asked softly.

Marinette didn't answer at first, completely concentrated on her task complete with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth

As Marinette continued to write furiously in short hand and confusing pictures, Tikki was starting to get the general idea of what she was doing.

Finally when Marinette had seemingly completed her work and leaned back, Tikki confirmed her suspicion.

Marinette had written down a comparison between the letters 'A' and 'C' and written down all the similarities she could think of seeing in Chat and Adrien.

While the list was fairly short, it did have some pretty compelling evidence...

Both Chat and Adrien were allergic to feathers.  
Both Chat and Adrien have really green eyes.

  
Adrien had asked what she thought of Chat.  
(but there was a question mark about that.)

In Akuma attacks, when Chat showed up, Adrien would mysteriously vanished - especially WHEN there was no way out. Horrificator being her main point.

While the list was pretty short, Tikki had to admit, after deciphering the symbols and words, it did hold a lot of merit.

"Now I need to find out more evidence!" Marinette exclaimed as she smiled brightly at the list.

A sneaky smile crossed her lips.

"Good thing there's patrol tonight." Marinette grinned and even Tikki felt dread for what was to happen that night. More specifically for Chat Noir or rather Adrien...

X

The rest of the day passed easily enough, with a few stutters and a couple of intense searching looks, all aimed at one Adrien Agreste, who predictably never noticed.

Marinette made sure of that. Alya had give her a few weird looks when she noticed the stares but Marinette shrugged nervously and with a few well placed eye darts to the board and to Adrien, she seemed to let it go.

The afternoon rolled around just as quickly as all the students left on a hurry to go home. Marinette was no different, except this time she had a purpose other than staring at Adrien's pictures or design. No she had a plan of attack to think of.

Marinette is an impatient girl and she wanted her theory proved tonight and she was going to damn well do it!

XX

It was easy for Marinette's parents to write off her overly happy and grinning attitude for excitement. They weren't sure what but as her parents, they happy that Marinette was happy.

That didn't stop them from being curious.

Tom and Sabine shared a look.

"Ten euros it has something to do with Adrien" Sabine broke the silence with a steady voice though her face showed otherwise.

"20 says it's Chat Noir" Tom rebutted with a shameless grin in his voice.

"Your on." Sabine grinned and Tom was reminded of why he fell in love with her in the first place.

X

Marinette threw her school bag on to her chair and promptly pinned her small table of evidence on to her small wall of all things Adrien.

A though occurred to her.

'If Chat was going to keep coming then wouldn't he see all the pictures of himself as Adrien?' Marinette's face turned bright red as the implications hit her.

She had to get rid of all this stuff! Or hide it at the very least!

While still red from her blush, Marinette rushed around her room, taking every photo of Adrien down and rushed it into her wardrobe, where it would be safely hidden from view if Chat swung by.

Marinette sighed with relief as she finished her task.

"Marinette! Do you want some afternoon tea?" Her mother's muffled voice sifted through the floor and caused a slight panic.

When the moment passed as her mother waited for her response, Marinette fumbled slightly.

"N-no mum! I'm fine!" She called out.

"Okay honey! Shout if you need anything!" Sabine's voice faded away as the foot steps faded.

Marinette sighed with relief as she heard her mother move away.

'Wait, why was I panicking where there was nothing to panic about?' she thought, utterly perplexed with her nervousness.

  
With a slight frown, she waited for the time to pass.

X

Dinner with her had come with easy conversations about her latest designs, her new work, school and of course her new resolution on what to do with Adrien.

Marinette's parents shared a secret glance when she wasn't looking.

Though both of them were happy that their daughter was going to try and get over her shyness.

X

And when it was time to patrol, Marinette transformed with an eager grin. She wouldn't do anything during patrol but after?

Well that would be the start of her plan...

 


	2. The Beginning

Being Ladybug gave both Marinette a lot of freedom and at the same time so many added responsibilities. Responsibilities that a normal girl her age wouldn't have.

But even with all the responsibilities that came with the miraculous, Marinette wouldn't trade it for the world, she wouldn't trade Tikki for the world. It was the Miraculous that had brought her Chat. Her one best friend and at the same time the very person she had fallen in love with as Adrien.

Marinette swung through over the rooves of Paris as she made her way to their designated meeting spot with butterflies makes the journey seem much longer that it actually was.

She knew the plan and she was going to stick to it.

Marinette had to be sure, absolutely sure that Chat was indeed Adrien.

Until then, Ladybug would treat Chat Noir the same as she always has.

X

"Hey Chat." Ladybug greeted with a smile as she swung onto the roof. She could see the ways that ears perked at the sound of her voice.

"Good evening M'lady." Chat Noir purred as he did a flamboyant bow. Ladybug didn't blink an eye. She just reacted as she usually would, a playful scoff and a smirk.

"Well it certainly is good Chat, but still a bit too early for flirting." She retorted with a playful smirk.

"Meouch, M'lady. You wound me. I was only saying hello." Chat replies with a smirk of his own.

"For you that is!" Lady retorted with a grin, enjoying the friendly banter between them.

Ladybug's grin turned playful as she surveyed the weather and the roof tops.

"Ladybug..." Chat started but before he could continue Ladybug cut in.

"Race you?" She challenged with her yo-yo at the ready, pretending that she hadn't heard Chat speak.

Chat looked at her for a second and during that Ladybug saw an emotion flicker, something that sent butterflies and cemented lead in her belly. Marinette didn't want Chat Noir to love her because she was Ladybug, she wanted him to love her for who she was. As Marinette and as Ladybug.

Chat smirked at her with a glint of fun and something immensely warm in his eyes. And just like that, he was off, leaping from roof to roof.

"Meet you at the tower!" Chat's voice trailing off as he got further away.

Ladybug gaped at his vanishing form before her grin returned and swung after him intent to beat him there.

X

In-the-end it is Ladybug who wins, but she has the sneaking suspicion that Chat had let her win. Even if she asked, Ladybug knew that Chat would deny it with a cheeky grin.

The two of them looked out over all of Paris as the city slept, laid bare before them.

The lights twinkled and shone just as bright as the stars and Marinette knew that no matter how often she saw this of beauty before, it would never get old.

"Ladybug?" There was a hesitancy in Chat Noir's voice that had her pausing. Her kitty was rarely ever hesitant.

"Yes Chaton?" Ladybug asked as she turned her attention to him and watched as his eyes darted all over the skyline of Paris. Ladybug was more worried now, what was it that had her kitty so nervous?

"What do you think will happen after Hawkmoth is defeated?" The question was completely unexpected and had thrown Marinette off completely. She had been expecting something along the lines of showing each other their identity. Not this.

"What do you mean Chat?" Ladybug asked as she continued to study him more closely.

"What happens to...us." There was so much in that one small question. And Ladybug understood. She never really thought about it but she understood.

"We'll still be partners. You'll still have me and I'll still have you." Ladybug smiled. The identity crisis being deliberately left out. There was no need for it to be mentioned. After all Marinette theory is right then there would be no need to worry.

Chat looked at her and her smile, it held such confidence that even he agreed. They would be fine.

"What do you say, we just sit for a bit?" Chat asked.

"Sure." Ladybug said as she sat down on the bar beneath her feet.

Chat followed but instead of sitting like a person, he sprawled himself on her lap. Ladybug smiled at him bemused.

' _Give a cat an inch and he'll take a mile.'_

With a small shake of her head, Ladybug started to run her fingers through his hair as she continued to look out over all of Paris. Simply enjoying the easy camaraderie between her and her partner.

X

It was surprisingly easy to treat Chat the same way, the witty and playful banter between them wasn't even strained.

Was she really that good of an actor? Or did she really not believe that Chat was Adrien? Marinette wasn't sure.

Either way, it was good. It served her purpose. It wasn't long before they had parted ways to return to their respective homes or rather until Chat had returned to his own home.

Ladybug watched him and followed at a distance as she watched the figure of her cat jump around. Chat didn't head straight home as she had expected. No, instead he had stopped by the bakery which had both surprised and sent her into a panic.

It was clear that Chat was disappointed that Marinette was not there when she watched him leap away. Ladybug could just see his ears down against his head. The fact that Chat had stopped by her house only strengthened her resolve because she had just lost a chance to hang around Chat as Marinette.

After that small stop there weren't any others as Chat continued on his way. Ladybug choose to hide behind the terrace roof the large window that couldn't be Adrien's window.

The final nail in the coffin, the hammer that hit the nail on the head was seeing Chat Noir leaping into Adrien's room and transforming back into....

Marinette's eyes widened and she could feel blood rushing up to her face as she whirled away from the corner and slammed her back into the brick wall.

No. Way.

 

ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR!!!

When she had first came to the theory, that's all it was! Even with all the evidence she had gathered, it was still just a theory! But now? Now that Marinette had solid proof that Chat Noir is Adrien?

Marinette's gaze hardened as she remembered what she said this morning.

'He won't be able to flirt with anyone if I'm the one flirting with him.' The thought alone had Marinette grinning as she now had the upper hand. She was going to get Chat to like all of her, as plain and clumsy Marinette and as the Brave and strong Ladybug.

She has her goal, she has her target. Now all she needed was a plan.

Marinette swung home, feeling all fired up and giddy inside.

X

Marinette brushed the left over fabric from her last design craze to the side and had her diary spread open in front of her.

The only writing of the pair of blank pages was on the top left corner and it read:  
Operation Flirt.

Marinette stared at the blank pages as she wracked her mind on the steps to flirting. She wasn't going to ask Alya. That would open a can of worms she wasn't quite ready for.

"Marineette! Time for bed!" Said girl heard her mother calling.

"Okay!" Marinette called back as she continued to stare at the pages.

Inspiration struck her and she started to write.

X

By the time Marinette finished writing there were numerous lines that were crossed out and X definite number of steps, steps she would put into play tomorrow.

Marinette fell into bed with a warm satisfied feeling as Tikki merely looked on and shook her head in exasperation.

'This reveal is certainly going to be interesting.' Tikki thought to herself as she went over Marinette's list. Of all the Ladybugs there was, this was a first.

"Oh Marinette." Tikki sighed before she flew to her own small bed to rest for the night.

X

Scrawled on the open page that was covered so many scribbles, was one sentence that sat on the top of the page. It read:

Step 1: Get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason this one took sooooo long!   
> *Crickets* ....I got nothing...  
> Kidding! Right so! When I started this, I had one format in mind but then one day on the bus, A place I get ideas, mostly, Boom! I got an idea about the format of the story! And so I changed EVERYTHING!!!  
> Either way, here is then next chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the fact that Marinette, while an insecure teenager, is basically shoving it all to the back of her mind and letting the current situation distract her.


End file.
